


Smile

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [17]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Nico and Will have been living in the mortal world for four years now. Will is going to medical school to become a real doctor, while Nico works as a guard at a museum. When a usually-stoic Nico beings Will to a Chirstmas party, and his coworkers see him all bubbly and happy, shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 5
Kudos: 155





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Yoink here, Will and Nico have been in the mortal world for almost 4 years Yoink

Nico is  _ really  _ good at his job.

He may be small but something about being the commander of an army of  _ skeletons  _ just makes him ooze an air of danger. Not too many people tried to mess with him. When one person did try to rob their happy little museum, they were left tied up in the front steps for whoever had the next shift.

Even Nico’s coworkers were afraid of him, and not too many bothered talking to him anymore. It didn’t matter, nobody could rival his demigod friends anyways. Besides, he likes scaring mortals, it was funny to him.

So when holidays came around, and their boss announced that they were going to hold a party, everyone (even Nico) thought that Nico wouldn’t be attending. Of course Will had to go and find out about it.

“Nico. Nico, baby this is  _ perfect _ ” Will pestered, pressing kisses to Nico’s neck and cheeks, basically anywhere he could before he was pushed away again with a little grunt. Nico was smiling, though, so it was okay. “I’m on break, you could bring me as your plus one~” he cooed, grinning so wide that Nico thought that it must hurt.

“I’m not going, Will”

Will stopped with an offended gasp, “You? Not going to a  _ Christmas party?? _ Who the fuck are you and what have you done with my Nico because I  _ swear to the gods _ ” The soft little giggle he got from Nico was enough to have Will smiling, too, leaning forward and wrapping his fiancé (yes,  _ fianc _ é!!) up in his arms. “For real, why don’t you want to go?”

Nico just shrugged, “People there don’t really like me, not that I make much of an effort to get them to like me… I just don’t wanna ruin the atmosphere” he said quietly, his face half-hidden in Will’s neck.

“If you would smile more, then I’m sure people wouldn’t think you’re so scary” Will mused, pulling away a bit and gently dragging the corners of Nico’s lips up in some warped form of a smile, but when he let go, Nico really was smiling again.

Nico huffed, trying to stamp down the dumb grin on his face, but instead, he just mumbled out a defeated “‘l’ll go with you” and that was the end of it. Aside from the small little fact that Will was unusually happy all week as the party inched closer, Nico would’ve thought everything was the same.

When the day of the party finally did roll around, Nico nibbled on his lips, trying desperately to find something to wear. Usually, he would’ve just worn his usual work attire, but now  _ Will  _ was going to be there, probably dressed in his ugliest christmas sweater and a pair of nice pants, because that’s how Will worked with three and a half years of med school under his belt.

So when Nico emerged from their bedroom donning a red sweater with a few strands of tinsel glued to it and saw the absolute fuck-up of a kindergarden art project plastered to Will’s shirt, he couldn’t help but laugh. Tears sprung to his eyes, and he really didn’t know why, but it just felt right, laughing in the living room with the love of his life over  _ an ugly Christmas sweater. _

“Nico, babe what’s wrong?” Will urged, pulling his fiancé forward and tilting his chin up, seeing his wide grin and teary eyes. He wiped away some of the water there, a soft little smile on his own face as he pecked Nico’s smiley lips, “What’s so funny?” 

Nico just grinned, “Your shirt looks like it was made by a blind monkey, darling” he mused, just holding Will tighter than he was before.

Rolling his eyes, Will just gently hit Nico’s shoulder, “It’s supposed to look like that, meanie… No wonder nobody at work likes you, you’re so cruel” Nico’s responding giggle had Will smiling again, “Speaking of coworkers, I think it’s about time to go, hm?”

Nico just groaned, “Damn, I was hoping to distract you” he grumbled, pulling away from Will’s warm embrace in order to fish his car keys out of the little bowl next to their front door. “Come on..”

Will laughed at Nico, following him out the door and to Will’s bright yellow car (he refused to go near the ‘death trap’ that was Nico riding around on a motorcycle). So they pulled up at the museum, with Will holding a container with cupcakes, and Nico gently bumping hips with him with every step they took, smiling a bit as they talked.

“Okay, baby, you’re going to have to introduce me to everybody.” Will mused, finally setting his little tray of cupcakes beside the other offerings of food. 

Nico scowled a bit, “Can’t I do that from the solitude of this table? Please?” He asked, even as Will dragged him towards his first coworker, one of the cleaning staff.

Nico just sighed, but smiled a little bit as he introduced everyone to Will, one by one, and all by name. A lot seemed surprised to see Nico smiling, and were even more surprised to learn that this bright, bubbly boy was actually here with  _ Nico _ . Everyone seemed surprised when Nico came around and introduced them by name and where they worked on the staff, he knew every single person in the room (except the plus ones, of course).

Nico spent a lot of time next to Will, either talking and smiling and laughing, or just people-watching like normal. Whenever he zoned out, Will would always bring him back, joking about how Nico had gone into ‘prison guard’ mode and was scaring the people around him, “It’s okay, though, because they’ll have to get used to it, hm?” Will mused, running gentle fingers through Nico’s fluffy hair. “Love you, sunshine”

Nico smiled, looking up and pressing a kiss to Will’s chin, “You’re a sap. I love you too.”

Will’s happy little laugh turned attention towards them once again, where people still found it odd to see Nico smiling so openly, especially when showing affection to someone else. He looked so small in Will’s arms, so unlike his usual presence when guarding the museum. The fact that he knew everyone’s names and their positions even without being on the staff with half of them was nice too, it means he paid attention. Nobody was able to get over the way Nico had acted at the party, even when it was over and Will dragged Nico around to say their goodbyes. 

The next day, it was even weirder to see Nico back to normal, stoic and grumpy-looking. His presence was just as large as usual, but now people decided to come up and talk to him. By the time Nico realised that his threatening demeanor wasn’t working on the mortals anymore, he just sighed, giving in to the conversations that his coworkers always attempted to start.

“Who was with you at the party?” Chelsea, one of the tour guides, asked Nico when she was on break, deciding to spend her lunch sitting by an unmoving Nico, focused on watching for any suspicious figures.

“Will-” Nico said distractedly, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and chewing on it. It had been a slow day, and he was starting to get anxious.

Chelsea just rolled her eyes, “Yes, and Will is-” she stopped, hoping that Nico would finish her sentence for her.

“My fiancé.” 

Chelsea hummed in delight, “Ooh! When’s the wedding?” The girl asked happily, paying no mind to the way Nico’s eyes never stopped scanning over people’s bodies in search of anything suspicious, despite the metal detectors that guests had to walk through.

“I dunno, he only proposed last week. Probably sometime in a few months, though… I’ve been waiting for him to suck it up and tie the knot with me for  _ years _ ” Nico was joking. He was smiling and joking with his mortal coworker like they were actual  _ friends _ . It was a nice change of pace.

“You two are so cute-” Chelsea decided, not missing the smile on Nico’s face at her words, “I didn’t think you were capable of smiling until yesterday. When we heard that you were coming to the party, we were all a little worried and upset. But then you showed up with some doofus in a yellow car, and you were  _ smiling  _ as you introduced us to him. I’m pretty sure that you rendered all of us speechless” 

Nico bit at his bottom lip, “Thank you?” he asked, not quite knowing how to respond to that, “At work, I’m always just trying to do my job. I’m sorry for seeming scary-”

Chelsea just shrugged, “It’s no big deal. At least now everybody knows that you’re a human being.” 

Nico hummed at that, smiling a bit and looking at his watch, “Derek is here and my shift is almost up, I’m gonna go clock out.” he murmured, leaving his post with a little wave to the security guard replacing him.

By the time Nico got home, Will was already outside, holding a blanket and a mug of hot cocoa, “I heard it was raining on the highway…” he said sheepishly, pulling Nico into his arms, “But I guess not”

Nico just laughed happily, leaning up to plant a kiss on Will’s lips, “You’re such a dork. I love you”

Will just smiled, wrapping Nico in the blanket and hauling him in to his arms anyways, “Love you too” he mumbled, stumbling into the house while doing his best to kiss Nico once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Honk.
> 
> I hope you liked!!
> 
> Comment to request something and I'll try my best to make it happen


End file.
